El mejor postre
by killernoon
Summary: Una noche después de cenar, meses después de derrotar a Voldemort. Ginny y Harry escapan de Peeves y terminan aprovechando la soledad de los dominios de McGonagal…


Para cualquiera que hubiese entrado en el despacho de la maestra de transformaciones la escena que tomaba lugar los hubiese dejado tirados sobre su espalda: Ginny Weasley, de rodillas entre las piernas de Harry Potter; dándole placer con su boca y acelerando el paso para que McGonagall no los atrapara.

La mirada lasciva de la pelirroja mientras se movía de arriba abajo con la herramienta del moreno en su boca mientras su mano derecha lo acariciaba y la izquierda estimulaba aquel punto tan sensible en la base de este increíble, poderoso, potente y gigantesco mástil.

Todo había comenzado media hora atrás… eran las 7:30 la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo estaban cenando o haciendo tareas, pero la pareja estaba en un armario en el sexto piso en otra muy apasionada sesión de besos mientras esperaban que Ron y Hermione desocuparan la sala de requerimientos.

Las cosas iban muy bien según la perspectiva de la pelirroja: hacia menos de dos meses le había robado a Harry de entre las Garras de Cho. Mientras la antigua novia de Cedric se paseaba por todo el colegio pavoneándose de tener a uno de los hombres mas codiciados del colegio, la pelirroja le había socavado el piso de la peor manera (según la morena). Se había convertido en su mejor amiga, Ginny lo había escuchado mientras se quejaba de cómo lo trataba ella, lo había consolado y finalmente había empezado a darle todo lo que la otra le negaba, incluyendo ardientes sesiones de besuqueos, cuando no quedaba nadie mas en la sala común. Ambos juraban no repetir pero cada vez que se quedaban solos (lo cual era a menudo ahora que Hermione y Ron por fin estaban juntos) la historia volvia a repetirse.

Finalmente una noche en el Gran comedor Cho se había acercado a Harry para pavonearse con el frente a unas chicas de Huflempuff, besándolo frente a todo el colegio como si el fuese de su propiedad. El por su parte estaba conversando con Ginny cuando se acerco, la empujo y se dispuso a besarlo pero el no se dejo. Harto de su comportamiento frente a todo el colegio; porque los que no estaban fueron alertados por los gritos y los avisos de los fantasmas. Gritando, le dijo que estaba harto de que tratara a una "verdadera mujer, a una diosa convertida en mujer, a la dueña de sus sueños y su corazón" como si fuese basura, que estaba harto de ella y que no quería volver a verla ni en pintura. Sino le havia caso le echaría tal maléfico que quedaría peor que Marieta.

Hoy era su aniversario.

Volviendo al asunto, la cuestión es que Harry ya tenia sus manos dentro de su túnica, y digamos que al paso que iban ya no iban a necesitar el cuarto de requerimientos; cuando Peeves abrió la puerta y salio despavorido gritando "Potty, al fin se que eres un hombre con sangre en las venas, ahora que al fin te encamas a la comadreja menor". Casi antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, volvió. Trato de bombardearlos con globos de agua y otras sustancias. Ambos corrieron, escapando como si se tratara de uno de los escrergutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid, cubriéndose y escondiendose tras las estatuas y las armaduras en el camino, hasta que terminaron en el aula de transformaciones.

-se que esto es raro pero, estoy tan excitado que podría tomarte aquí mismo- le dijo Harry en el oído apenas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

-porque no lo haces- le respondió, picadamente Ginny

Antes de que pasara un latido, Harry cerró la puerta con un hechizo y la cargo en brazos hasta en escritorio en el frente de la clase. La deposito gentilmente tomando su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un muy fervoroso beso, antes de que ella pudiese siquiera pensar en lo que pasaba el ya le había abierto la túnica y deslizaba sus dedos bajo sus braguitas de encaje. (un regalo de él) Se las quito, las olió antes de meterlas en su bolsillo y volverla a besar. Ni siquiera la desnudo. Apenas se separo de ella en busca de aire, se arrodillo frente a ella. Poniendo el hechizo de cojín antes de acomodarse entre sus rodillas. Le levantado la falda de su uniforme y la acomodo sobre sus caderas de manera que no le estorbara. Empezó besando sus rodilla y fue haciendo su camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas, a través de sus blancos y cremosos muslos, hacia el húmedo y aterciopelado centro de su ser. En vez de tomarla de una vez, comenzó a soplar.

Ginny apretó su cabeza, sabia que si no lo apuraba el se tomaría toda la noche. Anclo sus tobillos en su espalda y con sus rodillas mantenía su cabeza junto donde la quería y necesitaba.

Harry sonrió antes de darle lo que quería. Desde la primera vez que le hizo el amor siempre había sido así. Ella pedía lo que quería y el aunque jugueteaba un poco con ella jamás se lo negaba.

Fue dos noches antes de que rompiera con Cho. Ginny y el se habían quedados solos, otra vez, en la sala común. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Ella estaba en su regazo, su camisón yacía olvidado en el suelo, junto con la camiseta y los pantalones de Harry. Las cosas se habían estado calentando desde hacia días.

Ya ni siquiera se sentía culpable de engañar a Cho. Cada día se le hacia mas difícil separarse de Ginny. Desde el día en que se estaban besando, ella se había quitado la túnica y en la desesperación roto su brassiere, al ver sus pechos se había quedado embobado. Le había pedido permiso antes de besarlos, lamerlos, chuparlos, morderlos y hacer con ellos todas las cosas inimaginables incluyendo pasarse besado y nombrando a cada peca en ellos.

Esa noche las manos de el no se habían detenido. Después de besarla, sus pechos, su ombligo y sus dedos se habían escabullido entre sus braguitas y ella gemía su nombre.

-Gin, mi cielo (no sabia bien cuando había empezado a llamarla así, pero le gustaba) ¿puedo…- no sabia bien como pedirle que le dejara amarla, esa noche sin retorno ni interrupciones.

-puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, la palabra no, no existe para mi cuando se trata de ti- le respondió con voz ahogada mientras se despojaba de su ultima prenda.

Harry, ni lento ni perezoso, se acomodo en el dulce lecho de sus piernas. Después de besar su boca, emprendió un camino hacia abajo. Se detuvo muy poco en sus pechos (no mas de 5 minutos, no menos tampoco), pues esa noche el objetivo era otro. Después de besar ambas cumbres siguió su camino descendentes, uniendo las pecas que marcaban el camino hacia el vértice de sus piernas.

Cuando estuvo frente a su objetivo, se detuvo algunos segundos para apreciar la hermosura del tesoro que estaba a punto de conquistar. Lentamente aspiro el dulce aroma de su feminidad. La acaricio lentamente, explorando los contornos las texturas, finalmente encontró el sensible botón que se escondía entre los húmedos pliegues. Lo acaricio con el pulgar y ella emitió una aguda exhalación dándole a entender que le gustaba. Se sintió un poco audaz, lo lamió muy lentamente, esperando a que ella lo detuviese, pero como no lo hizo, siguió con sus ministraciones dibujando extrañas formas y aplicando la presión necesaria para hacerla gruñir su nombre.

Exploro con delicadeza los contornos de los labios, acercándose cada vez mas hasta el húmedo y palpitante centro hasta que, finalmente, sus dedos se perdieron dentro de su cuerpo. Esta vez ella grito de placer y el supo que iba por buen camino. El suave movimiento de sus dedos junto con las caricias de su lengua, la hacían gemir y arquearse contra el. Finalmente él la llevo al clímax. Pero su plan era otro y no podía perder tiempo, tenia un pequeño margen de tiempo para reclamar el premio final sin causarle casi dolor.

Rápidamente se acomodo sobre ella. Separando sus piernas con sus propias rodillas. Le acomodo las rodillas de manera que lo abrazara con estas, para tener mejor acceso. Antes de prepararse y enfilarse dentro de aquel húmedo templo, al que desde ese instante pertenecería. No fue precisamente gentil, pero necesitaba aprovechar el estertores de placer que la recorrían para esconder el dolor que ocasionaría su primera posesión. El húmedo calor y las contracciones del aterciopelado canal amenazaban con arrancarle el poco control que le quedaba. Sin embargo logro traspasar la barrera que marcaba la inocencia de Ginny antes de que remitieran las olas de placer que aun azotaban su cuerpo.

Se quedo quieto disfrutando de la sensación de estar por fin ser uno con ella. Tan perdido estaba el las sensaciones que lo envolvían, que no noto como ella se acomodaba bajo el. Anclando sus piernas en su espalda y aforrándose a su cuello.

-Te amo, Harry- le susurro la palirroja mordiéndole la oreja.

-yo también te amo, Ginny- la beso con pasión, a la vez empezó a moverse, muy lentamente. Con una suave cadencia se impulsaba dentro de ella una y otra vez hasta que ella alcanzo la cima del placer y entonces se dejo ir en busca de propio éxtasis. Acostado sobre el pecho se su amada, esperando que su aliento volviese a el, supo que jamás volvería ni siquiera a tocar a otra mujer que no fuese su Ginny.

De vuelta en el aula de transformaciones: Harry penetraba a Ginny con su lengua mientras que sus dedos estimulaban el sensible botón. Su otra mano vagaba por sus pechos, estimulando sus sensibles cumbres. Sus gritos ahogados y sus gemidos, lo estaban volviendo loco (siempre lo excitaba de sobremanera la forma en que ella se entregaba a sus caricias) Ella ondeaba las caderas contra su rostro, acelerando su paso. Sus dedos vagaban en su cabellera y sus talones se clavaban en sus hombros. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo mientras su voz anunciaba el advenimiento del orgasmo. Cuando ella alcanzo al clímax, el bebió cada gota que el cuerpo de ella le regalo.

Finalmente, cuando el cuerpo Ginny se calmo, se puso de pie y se acomodo entre sus piernas, tomando su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos y besándola fervorosamente. Fue así como la profesora los encontró, besándose sobre su escritorio.

-Weasley, POtter ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- la voz de la profesora restallo como un latigo, sobre los amantes.

-escondiéndonos de Peeves, profesora- contesto Harry, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, mientras acomodaba la falda de Ginny, para luego separarse de ella

-Estábamos en el pasillo en el sexto piso cuando empezó a lanzarnos globos llenos de varias cosas, incluyendo varias mezclas pestilentes y un especial de gallina, como le llaman mis hermanos- siguió la pelirroja bajándose del escritorio, cerrándose la túnica.

-¿y se puede saber que hacer besuqueándose en mi escritorio?- pregunto haciendo de su boca un rictus severo.

-Estábamos celebrando el haber escapado, profesora- contestaron los dos al unísono.

-¡A mi oficina los dos!- McGonagall señalo la puerta acompañando a sus palabras.

Los dos salieron de la mano, había valido totalmente la pena. Mas en el camino, la profesora había visto a varios muchachos y varias chicas victimas de Peeves. Y cuando uno de esos globos le callo a la profesora en la cabeza convirtiéndola en una gallina (la poción que contenían los globos, un invento Weasley, hacían que a la persona que le cayera le salieran plumas, pico y cresta. Lo peor era que no se podía quitar con ningún hechizo sino con el antídoto que venia con la poción original, muchísimo peor que sus galletas canario) la profesora después de intentarlo había ido en busca de Snape para encontrarle una solución o en su defecto a Peeves para que le diera el antídoto y había encerrado a la pareja en su despacho.

Ni bien la profesora se fue Ginny se puso de rodillas frente a el y con una sonrisa picara le dijo: -es tiempo de devolver el favor- y de inmediato le abrió la túnica y bajo la cremallera. Metió la mano dentro extrayendo su muy emocionada herramienta. Su fabulosa boca trabajo incansablemente, mientras su lengua le hacia cosas ligeramente pecaminosas. Harry dejo su control a un lado y se entrego completamente a la sensación de la deliciosa boca de su dulce primor devorándolo. En pocos minutos exploto entre sus labios carmesí. Ella lo limpio a conciencia y después de guardar todo en su lugar, se seto junto a el.

-Gin, eres si duda la mejor- la beso. Ni bien había tocado sus labios la puerta se abrió la puerta y por ella entro la profesora, viéndose normal.

-Valió totalmente la pena, mi amor- le susurro Ginny a Harry antes de oír su condena.


End file.
